Cadeaux de Noël
by Alexiel974
Summary: Ronon et Teyla se surprennent l'un l'autre le soir de Noël. Fluff et branches de gui au programme. Ronon/Teyla AU. Traduction.


Cadeaux de Noël

Titre original: These Christmas Gifts.

Auteur: **fyd818**

Traduction: Alexiel974

Rating: R+

Genre: romance, Teyla/Ronon.

Disclaimer : _Stargate Atlantis_, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et je ne crois pas que ça va changer de sitôt !)

Cette histoire non plus, du reste, elle reste la propriété de son auteur, **fyd818**, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire, **un grand merci à elle**. Je ne ressors aucun bénéfice de cette traduction, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir personnel et celui des fans francophones de Ronon et Teyla.

Résumé : Ronon et Teyla se surprennent l'un l'autre le soir de Noël. Fluff et branches de gui au programme. Ronon/Teyla AU.

NdT : j'ai décidé de faire se tutoyer Ronon et Teyla, je trouvais que ça collait mieux que le vouvoiement habituellement utilisé dans la version française des épisodes.

Ronon Dex commençait à s'habituer à la longue et extravagante liste des fêtes célébrées par les atlantes. Les soirées organisées en ces occasions étaient parfois excessives, mais à la fin de ces soirées, il finissait par s'amuser.

De toutes ces fêtes, c'était Noël qu'il préférait.

Jusqu'ici, il avait brillamment réussi à éviter les branches de gui accrochées au-dessus de la majorité des portes de la cité, s'était difficilement sorti de trois bataille de guirlandes, et il trouvait que le lait de poule ne valait pas les éloges de Sheppard. Ronon était donc content de se trouver adossé contre le mur du fond du mess, transformé pour la circonstance en monde hivernal et merveilleux. Il regardait l'activité qui régnait autour de lui, l'oreille collée au haut-parleur pour écouter la musique qui était diffusée en continu dans toute la cité depuis plus de 48h maintenant. (Assurément, ce n'était pas là une idée de McKay, donc forcément, Sheppard avait quelque chose à y voir.)

Ronon n'avait pas besoin de hausser la tête pour apercevoir ces équipiers, puisqu'il faisait une tête de plus que la plupart des gens présents. John Sheppard se trouvait au centre de la pièce, la tête légèrement penchée pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'Elisabeth Weir murmurait à son oreille. Un grand sourire se dessina brièvement sur son visage et après un signe de tête, il s'éclipsa. Rodney McKay se tenait près de la table des boissons, gesticulant en direction de Radek Zelenka. A en juger par l'expression sur le visage des scientifiques, les mots « joie de Noël » avaient été supprimés de leur vocabulaire. Ronon eut un sourire rapide avant de continuer à scruter la foule. Il remarqua encore quelques visages familiers avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Teyla se frayait un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à lui. Elle faisait des signes de tête pour signifier ses vœux aux connaissances qu'elle croisait et s'arrêta pour dire quelque chose de sérieux à McKay et Zelenka. Elle se faufila ensuite à travers les derniers groupes de personnes et s'arrêta près de lui.

« Hey » la salua Ronon avec un signe de tête.

« Joyeux Noël » lui répondit-elle. Elle s'adossa au mur et suivi son regard, parcourant la foule souriante et chantante. « Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier le nombre de personne vivant dans cette cité. Les voir quasiment tous réunis dans cette pièce est… étrange »

« Rien de tel qu'une fête pour réunir les gens. » Ronon cessa de contemplait la foule et porta toute son attention sur sa charmante compagne. « A quel propos McKay et Zelenka se battent-ils, cette fois ? »

Teyla sourit et inclina sa tête vers lui « Rodney informait le Dr Zelenka que les tests de ce dernier sur les rendements énergétiques de l'E2PZ étaient insuffisants et bons pour la poubelle, ce à quoi le Dr Zelenka répondit qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le moindre travail soit fait à cette période de l'année. Rodney devra donc attendre que Noël soit passé avant d'avoir ses résultats. »

Ronon sourit « Oh, je parie que Rodney a apprécié sa réponse »

« Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour entendre sa réponse. » Elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « As-tu réussi à éviter le gui ? » dit-elle en indiquant le petit bout de verdure au-dessus de la porte d'entrée du mess.

« Disons juste que j'ai partagé mon temps entre mes quartiers et la salle d'entraînement. Aucun lieu n'est sûr dans cette cité depuis que Sheppard a mis la main sur les décorations de Noël » répondit Ronon, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

Teyla rit : « tu peux te considérer comme chanceux »

Ronon la scruta d'un air intéressé, haussant un sourcil : « Oh-h-h qui t'a eu ? »

Teyla croisa calmement les bras et sourit : « J'ai réussi à conserver ma dignité intacte. Le Dr McKay était bien trop embarrassé pour me faire plus qu'un bisou sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu le plaisir de voir son visage aussi rouge. Quant au Dr Beckett, en parfait gentleman qu'il est, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé sur la joue, avant de prendre le bras de Laura Cadman et de l'embrasser comme il se doit »

Ronon rit : « J'aurais aimé être là pour voir la tête de Rodney.

- C'était un accident, nous n'avons pas fait exprès d'entrer en même temps dans la salle de contrôle, mais les quelques marines présents, John, Elisabeth et Katie Brown ont tous bien ri. » Teyla réajusta la fleur rouge qu'elle portait derrière son oreille et haussa les épaules avec grâce.

Ronon porta la main à sa poche et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée. « Tiens, tu en auras probablement besoin, du moins jusqu'à après-demain »

Teyla l'interrogea du regard et pris le papier : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai fait une liste de toutes les pièces qui ont du gui suspendu à leur porte d'entrée. C'est impressionnant… Sheppard a pensé à tout »

Teyla détailla la liste, souriant de plus bel : « Au moins, il n'en a pas accroché autour des quartiers du personnel

- Je pense que Weir y est pour quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait même décorer le Dédale, mais Caldwell et Hermiod ont tous les deux protesté. » Ronon se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé voir ça, l'Asgard, d'habitude si impassible, dans un état d'"extrême agitation." Ça avait du être quelque chose à voir.

L'athosienne approuva d'un signe de la tête puis dissimula un bâillement de la main. « Excuses-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. »

Ronon lui attrapa gentiment le poignet et tendit la tête pour voir l'heure. « Wow, il est 23h00. C'est bientôt Noël.

-encore une heure. » Teyla s'écarta du mur et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder vers l'entrée. « Il semblerait que l'entrée soit déserte. Je pense que je vais aller dans mes quartiers. » Ronon ressenti une pointe de déception. Il décida que lui emboiter le pas était une bonne idée.

« Tout ce bruit commence à me fatiguer, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à tes quartiers, ils sont tout près des miens. »

Teyla lui adressa un sourire large et sincère. « Merci, Ronon. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et Ronon décompta mentalement de 10 secondes avant de la suivre. A grandes enjambées, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de la rattraper.

« Tu réussis à t'habituer à toutes ces fêtes ? » Même après tout ce temps passé sur Atlantis, il avait encore du à associer quelle fête pour quelle occasion.

Teyla se rapprocha de lui naturellement et posa sa main au creux de son coude, provoquant chez Ronon une vague de chaleur qui monta jusqu'à son épaule et descendit jusqu'à son poignet. « Je me fie aux signes évidents : vert pour la Saint Patrick, rouge et rose pour la Saint Valentin, rouge et vert pour Noël. Il semble que tout soit codé par des couleurs.

Tout était bien ordonné ici, cela faisait partie intégrante du mode de vie des atlantes. Parfois cependant, Ronon aurait souhaité un peu plus de spontanéité. « Je finirai bien par m'y habituer, je suppose. » Il tendit la main pour retenir la porte du transporteur tout en l'invitant à y entrer. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux. Il stoppa net : « Heu… Teyla… » De sa main libre, il désigna quelque chose vers le haut. Elle leva la tête et vis l'innocente branche verte, une qu'il avait de toute évidence loupé en faisant sa liste. Elle croisa son regard et sourit. « Je ne dirai rien si tu ne dis rien. »

Ronon hésita, elle venait de lui offrir une issue de secours, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?

_Non _

Avant que son courage ne le quitte, Ronon jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule puis se pencha pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il se redressait, il se dit pour lui-même qu'il s'était juste laissé gagner par l'ambiance des fêtes.

Mais le sourire qui naissait au fond de son être ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Teyla le fixa de ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres se fendirent d'un large sourire. Elle ne dit cependant rien, tourna les talons et entra dans le transporteur. Ronon trouva son attitude étrangement exaspérante. Pinçant ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire, il entra après elle et toucha l'écran tactile au niveau des quartiers d'habitation du personnel.

Teyla sortit du transporteur la première et partit. Ronon s'arrêta à l'entrée et leva les yeux.

Pas de gui. Il commençait à pensé que l'univers entier conspirait contre lui… du gui partout où il n'en voulait pas. Mais au seul endroit où il voulait en voir… rien. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches afin de les garder occupées pendant qu'il parcourrait le couloir illuminé jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre de Teyla.

« Bon, … je suppose que je te verrai demain ? Au gymnase, 8h00 ? » Il se demandait, à cause des fêtes, si elle voudrait maintenir leur entraînement quotidien.

Teyla tourna la tête dans sa direction en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

« Je serai là. John a dit quelque chose à propos de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec toute l'équipe réunie, mais je crois qu'il ne se formalisera pas si nous sommes un peu en retard… » Sa voix s'éteignit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et le regard perdu devant elle.

Ronon réfléchissait toujours à cette dernière phrase lorsque Teyla s'arrêta brusquement.

Il fit deux pas de plus, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, et il revint rapidement sur ses pas. « Donc, on se voit demain ? »

Elle le regarda à travers ses mèches, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. « Joyeux Noël Ronon »

Elle recommençait, elle l'éblouissait -encore. Sans se préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir, il prit la tête de Teyla dans ses mains et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux dorés. « Joyeux Noël, Teyla »

La petite athosienne attrapa son visage avant qu'il ne se soit redressé et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle se retourna et disparut dans ses quartiers.

Ronon ne se soucia pas de cacher son sourire cette fois. Il voulu rester là devant ses quartiers une minute de plus, se demandant si elle avait déjà remarqué le présent qu'il avait déposé sur son lit. Il avait brièvement quitté la fête un peu plus tôt pour récupérer le cadeau dans ses propres quartiers et le déposer dans les siens.

Il brûlait d'impatience de voir sa réaction, mais finalement, il se dit que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Les portes de ses propres quartiers se refermèrent derrière lui, et Ronon tendit machinalement la main vers sa gauche pour allumer les lumières. Il hésita un instant, sa vue s'habituant à l'obscurité qui n'était pas aussi complète qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Une petite bougie athosienne était posée sur la table de chevet, une bougie qu'il était sûr d'avoir vue dans les quartiers de Teyla quelques heures auparavant. Elle était allumée, dispensant une douce lumière dorée jusqu'à son lit.

Posés l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le matelas se trouvaient deux bâtons d'entrainement polis, liés par un ruban rouge et surmontés d'un gros nœud de la même couleur.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, Ronon s'avança et pris la feuille de papier posée près des bâtons. Il la déplia et sourit lorsqu'il lut les mots calligraphiés dans la belle écriture de Teyla.

--

_Ronon, _

_J'ai remarqué que ta vieille paire de bâtons d'entrainement commençait à être vraiment usée. J'ai donc pensé que ceux-ci constitueraient le "bon" cadeau pour toi._

_Joyeux Noël, d'un guerrier à un autre. _

_Teyla._

--

Doucement Ronon défit le ruban et le nœud et tint les bâtons qui reflétaient la lumière de la bougie.

Le bois chaud rougeoyait dans la douce lumière, et comme il regardait les poignées, il remarqua les mots gravés autour de celles-ci.

Il s'approcha davantage et plissa les yeux pour lire les mots et sa respiration se bloqua quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient écrits en _Satédien_.

_Propriété de Ronon Dex : Guerrier, ami et héros._

Il manqua de lâcher les bâtons lorsqu'il lut ces mots. « Teyla, comment as-tu… ? »

Soudain, il ne put plus attendre le matin pour la voir. Les bâtons fermement tenus dans ses mains, il quitta ses quartiers pour rejoindre ceux de la jeune femme.

**-Atlantis-**

Teyla s'était sentie euphorique lorsqu'elle avait compris que Ronon ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'elle avait été dans ses quartiers deux heures auparavant pour lui laisser un présent et une bougie. Elle se demandait si c'était le cas.

En soupirant, elle retira ses chaussures à petits talons. Elle les rangea dans le bas de son placard en récupérant au passage son pyjama, puis se dirigea à travers la pièce afin de les poser sur son lit.

Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'elle remarqua que la lumière de la lune faisait scintiller un objet qui se trouvait posé à la tête de son lit.

Curieuse, elle lâcha son pyjama et pris la feuille de papier posée sur ce qu'elle comprit être un tableau encadré. Elle déplia la note et la lut, un sourire tremblant flottant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture nerveuse de Ronon.

--

_Teyla, _

_Je sais que ton peuple te manque beaucoup depuis que tu es sur Atlantis, et eux sur le continent. Puisque tu ne vas leur rendre visite si souvent, j'espère que ceci les amènera à toi._

_Ronon._

--

Elle laissa la note pour se saisir du tableau et eut le souffle coupé quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Une scène détaillée du campement s'étalait solennellement devant ses yeux. Elle reconnu la vue depuis la colline surplombant la colonie et c'était comme si elle se tenait là, entre les arbres, regardant vers les tentes, vers son peuple.

Et soudain, elle était là-bas. Elle ne se tenait plus dans ses quartiers, sur Atlantis, elle était parmi des siens, à nouveau.

Teyla parcouru la vitre d'une main tremblante, retraçant le contour des tentes et de la fumée qui s'échappait du feu qui brûlait constamment au centre du village.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la signature en bas, à droite du tableau.

« Ronon… ? » Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom. « J'ignorai qu'il savait dessiner et si bien, en plus. »

…

« Teyla ! »

Elle réalisa, vaguement dans un coin de son esprit, qu'elle avait entendu le carillon de sa porte, mais ce fut la voix de Ronon, prononçant son prénom qui la sortit de sa stupeur. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, éclairé de dos par les lumières du couloir, les bâtons sur lesquels elle avait travaillé des mois toujours à la main. Il capta et retint son regard en la fixant intensément avant de la libérer en tournant les yeux vers le tableau qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

« Tu apprécies ? » Il avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix rauque, peu assurée et même presque effrayée.

« Apprécier ? , dit-elle incrédule, comment pourrais-je seulement apprécier ? »

A cet instant, les yeux de Ronon s'emplirent d'une pure angoisse. Il se retourna. Immédiatement, elle réalisa son erreur. Elle traversa la pièce en trois enjambées et se cramponna à son bras. « Je n'apprécie pas, Ronon, je l'aime. Le campement athosien est si parfaitement capturé sur papier… quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je me suis crue là-bas. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle laissant l'expression de son visage plaider pour elle. Il tourna la tête pour lui faire face, ses yeux la scrutant comme s'il essayait de lire en elle, d'apercevoir son âme, pour être sûr qu'elle était sincère. Sans un mot, elle le laissa faire.

Le bras de Ronon se relâcha sous l'étreinte désespérée de Teyla et elle l'entraîna dans ses quartiers pour que les portes puissent se refermer derrière eux.

« J'ai eu peur que tu n'aimes pas » dit-il, en regardant une fois de plus le tableau. « IL y a si longtemps que je n'avais pas peint, depuis Satéda, et j'avais peur de ne plus savoir. J'ai faillis ne pas te le donner. » Il libéra son bras et prit les épaules de la jeune femme, l'étreignant doucement mais fermement.

Teyla se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer le cou de Ronon de ses bras et l'étreindre fermement. C'était un peu hardi, peut-être, mais cela leur semblait juste la bonne chose à faire. « Tu devrais peindre plus souvent » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Maladroitement, les bras de Ronon vinrent enserrer la taille de la jeune femme lui rendant son étreinte. « As-tu sculpté cela toi-même ? »demanda-t-il en tapotant le dos de la jeune femme du bout de l'un de ses bâtons.

Teyla s'écarta et passa la main sur le manche gravé du bâton. « J'ai travaillé des mois là-dessus. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour trouver dans la base de données des Anciens le bon caractère pour chaque lettre à graver. » Elle effleura les mots de ses doigts. « Sont-ils corrects ? » Ce fut soudain elle qui fut effrayée à l'idée que Ronon puisse ne pas aimer le travail qu'_elle_ avait fait.

La main large et rugueuse de Ronon se posa sous le menton de la jeune femme, lui faisant lever la tête. « Les mots sont juste, mais je ne suis pas un héros… » Il détourna son regard.

Teyla pencha sa tête vers l'avant, la faisant reposer sur la poitrine de Ronon. « Vous ne vous accordez pas assez de crédit, Ronon Dex, guerrier, ami, artiste … et, si, héros, car vous êtes _mon_ héros. »

A nouveau, les mains hésitantes du Runner s'entourèrent autour de la jeune femme. « Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi dans ma vie, Teyla. » Il laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il posait sa tête contre celle de sa compagne. « Mais, malgré tout, égoïstement, je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Elle sourit doucement « Merci, Ronon »

« Non, Teyla, merci _à toi_, pour … tout. »

La montre de l'athosienne et elle sentit Ronon sourire dans ses cheveux. « Joyeux Noël, Teyla. » Il souleva le menton de la jeune femme, rapprocha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Juste avant de se laisser totalement aller à ce baiser, Teyla fit un magnifique sourire et murmura : « Joyeux Noël, mon amour »

The end

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré la traduire. Je me permets finalement de vous traduire la note de l'auteur expliquant l'origine de cette fic. Quoiqu'il en soit, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review... merci :)

_« Il était mentionné dans une scène coupée de l'épisode 'Réunion' que sur Sateda, Ronon peignait des paysages, écrivait de la poésie, et chantait. Qui sait ? Et j'ai toujours imaginé que Teyla était une artiste, habile de ses mains, donc je l'imaginais aisément capable de sculpter les bâtons d'entraînement. Et, c'est quelqu'un de tellement attentionnée, je la voyais bien accomplir tout ce travail pour trouver les mots satédiens pour les bâtons de Ronon. » _

Thank you so much fyd818, for letting me translate this fic.

Pour tous ceux qui lisent l'anglais, je vous encourage à lire ses fics sur ce site, elles sont vraiment trop super !


End file.
